


The Puppet Rebel

by clairxdexlune



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a Whole Lotta Thievery, Gen, Multi, Redemption Stories, Video Game Mechanics, Wacky Catholic School Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairxdexlune/pseuds/clairxdexlune
Summary: The game was supposed to be simple: a rebellious Trickster versus a puppet of fate, but when the puppet stumbles upon the spirit of human hope and the Trickster is lead astray, the game meant to decide humanity's fate abruptly changes its course.Or, how an antisocial hitman is forced to forge true bonds, stand up to corruption, and possibly save the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first big project in a while...
> 
> Basically, this is a protag!Goro AU, but not exactly a character/arcana swap. You'll see. Also, a bit of a disclaimer, this prologue is probably the most similar part of this story to the actual canon. The differences between Akira and Akechi's stories will be much more prevalent by the first chapter.
> 
> Oh, and major spoilers lie ahead. I promise this tale will be a lot better if you've finished Persona 5.
> 
> That's about it! Hope you enjoy!

> → **new game**
> 
> → load game
> 
> → config

* * *

_This story is a work of fiction._

_Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental._

_Even within this world, countless realities manifest themselves. Only those who agree to push aside the biases from their own perception have the privilege of partaking in this game._

> → **I agree**
> 
> → I do not agree

_...The contract has been sealed._

_The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and ruin can no longer be avoided._

_While the world's ruin has been postponed before, it was no easy feat._

_For every Trickster working diligently to find this world's salvation, there is always a dark figure working to bring about the world's fate._

_You are a puppet of fate... Now is the time to assist in the ultimate destiny of humanity's shallow world._

_Let us start the game._

* * *

The flashing lights seemed ready to blind the casino's patrons, but all of them were too engaged in their battles to care. The signs covering the walls read things like "FAILURE IS NO OPTION", "NEVER GIVE IN", or, for those with more laconic tastes, simply "WIN". And the signs seemed to be burned into everyone's minds. Every spin of the wheel or roll of the dice was a matter of life or death, and nothing could possibly distract the determined guests from their destiny. That was, until security busted through the casino's double doors, demanding to know the location of the Phantom Thief.

At the mere words, "Phantom Thief", chaos erupted almost immediately. Hoards of people raised their heads, their eyes darting around, until every eye in the room collectively settled on one figure. A young man in a princely suit and sharp mask, standing above the crowd on an upper balcony. Flashing a brilliantly fake smile, the man darted away with the security officers following quickly behind.

As the figure hurried through the upper floor of the casino, far away voices played in his head.

"Nice work, Crow!" exclaimed a boyish voice. "You managed to slip away!"

"Don't sound so surprised," another young voice replied. "That's the leader of the Phantom Thieves you're talking about."

"The leader of the Phantom Thieves will find himself in trouble if you keep distracting him," a deep voice warned.

Finally a mature voice interjected. "You're right. Crow, focus on escaping. We'll take care of everything else."

The alleged Crow could feel sweat dripping down his hands making his gloves stick to his skin. It was not his first heist, but the stakes never seemed this high. Still, emotions could only get in the way at a time like this. All he could do was run and hope for the best.

The young voice from before snapped him out of his thoughts. "Crow! Look out for that shadow!" Heading the voice's advice, Crow readied the glowing sword at his side, sinking it into the now inhuman creature in front of him's chest and watched it melt into black dust. He took a brief moment to catch his breath, putting a gloved hand to his own chest.

"Don't worry, that one was a weakling. Just get out before its friends show up." Crow could hear his abnormally loud footsteps as he rushed down the stairs and into the casino's basement. He was so close to the exit, yet just one false step was all it took to get caught. After all, he had been on both sides of these pursuits before. His thumping heart and racing thoughts almost seemed so loud they would give him away.

"Ugh, Crow, are you really there? Can you hear us?"

"Calm yourself. He'll come through for us."

"Yes. All we can do is trust him."

"Trust him, and stay out of danger ourselves. Let's keep moving."

With the sound of his teammates on the move, Crow slipped through the darkened basement. The signs on the wall pleading him to "WIN" seemed to close in on him, but he had to admit, for the situation he was in, it was decent advice. Just one hallway and he was at the exit. Just one more staircase and he was at the exit. Just one more step and... what should have been the exit.

"The exit is sealed off!"

"Crow! Can you find another way out?"

"Freeze, Phantom Thief, you have no means of escape!"

After a quick look around the area, Crow quickly came to the conclusion that windows are not considered exits. But that was no problem. In fact, all it did was give him another chance to show off the superiority of the Phantom Thieves. Or how pathetic the police force was when the brains of their operation betrayed them. At least that's what he told himself. With another fake smile at the guards and a final repression of doubt, Crow ran towards the closed window, kicking it swiftly with both legs and gliding into the night.

"Uh, whoa."

"Crow! What the hell was that?"

"It was epic!"

"Just don't get yourself killed, okay."

Crow's shoes and hands hit the pavement with a loud smack. Pushing himself back up, he was met with dozens of lights shining in his eyes. After a few blinks that did nothing to adjust himself to the sensory overload, he noticed the familiar blare of police sirens and felt the familiar heart-sinking fear of an ambush.

"Oh my God..."

"Crow, you have to-"

"No! There's too many of them!"

Every way Crow turned to run, more officers showed up. It was as if there was an infinite amount of back up. He didn't know how many escape routes the officers had blocked by the time he was handcuffed and slammed into the ground with a painful slap. One of the cops pulled him close to his face by the hair and ripped off his mask.

"Well, I'll be damned! Our elusive Phantom Thief was really the Detective Prince all along." He dropped Crow's hair, letting his face knock against the pavement. "We suspected you were up to something, but this? We didn't think you had it in you. Luckily an upstanding citizen turned you in. In fact, I think it was a friend of yours."

With a hearty laugh, the cop pulled Crow off the ground and dragged him to the police station.

* * *

The young man's eyes blinked open, yet he was unable to completely shake off the blurred vision. His stomach turned and his hands shook, and if the empty syringe on the floor was any indication, it wasn't just due to anxiety. He attempted to wipe the cold sweat off his face, but quickly realized his now bare hands were still tied behind him. Closing his eyes again, he could feel his racing heart slam against his chest and the bruises on his face and arms throb. All of a sudden, he felt a tall presence loom over him.

"Rise and shine, detective." The voice was calm but dripped with rage. "Not so tough without the Phantom get-up now, are you? Now you're just the stupid kid who though he worked with us instead of for us." At the officer's mocking, the beaten up teenager shot his head up, desperately trying to pull his hands out of the cuffs. He opened his mouth to yell back, but was met with a swift kick to his stomach, knocking him back against the wall. A surge of sharp pain ran through him and was quickly replaced with overwhelming nausea. Of course, he wasn't about to empty his stomach in front of his tormentors. He still had some dignity and was determined to keep it.

> Select Difficulty:
> 
> → Safety
> 
> → Easy
> 
> → Normal
> 
> → **Hard**

"You know how it works around here,  _Detective Prince_ ," the officer taunted. "I can do anything I want to criminals like you, and no one'll say a thing. I could kill you in the middle of the station and get away with it? Right?" The boy did his best to turn away from his face. "You know how this works. I have a whole laundry list of your crimes right here from burglary to destruction of property to manslaughter. And you're going to sign it before I do something I have to cover up." The officer pushed a clipboard and pen towards the once elusive thief with a gloved hand. 

> → I understand...
> 
> → **...**

Another kick hit the boy's face. "I guess you're still delirious. Or maybe just as prideful and stupid as ever. Allow me to put this in terms even you can understand: you will sign this confession, or being a defiant brat will be the last thing you ever do." Swallowing his pride, the now bleeding thief grabbed the pen with a shaking hand.

> Sign Your Name:
> 
> **Goro** ____   **Akechi** __

* * *

Outside the cramped interrogation room, a tall woman's heels clicked down the hall. As she approached the room's guards, she was met with a glare that was clearly meant to make her keep walking, but the woman had been in her profession too long for the mocking stare of a portly prison guard to scare her away. Her request was a simple one, spoken with a blend of confidence and entitlement.

"Let me in that room."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Prosecutor Niijima. The criminal we apprehended is clearly unstable, and, for reasons we cannot specify, you are... well, you're not the best person to handle this interrogation."

Niijima shot a glare back at the man. "Don't play coy with me! I know who's in that room. Whether you think it's best or not, I am in charge of this case."

A smirk formed on the guard's face. "I can't imagine it'll stay that way for long."

Niijima leaned over him, nearly reaching out to grab his collar before she took a deep breath and lowered her hand. "That's irrelevant and you know it! Unless you can show me real proof that I am off this case, I have every right to be in there!"

The guard sighed. "Very well. But remember, he's a dangerous criminal. We cannot permit you to be in there for long. And that room is filled with cameras. Pull something underhanded and we can't promise you'll keep your job. And don't you have a little sister to support?"

Niijima bit her lip. "That's a low blow, threatening my family."

"If you follow the law, you have nothing to worry about."

Niijima had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to ask that man why he though he was in charge of her. She wanted to tell him if he brought Makoto up again she would destroy him. She wanted, for once, to forget her job and give anyone who stood in her way what they deserved. But she did have a job to do, and more importantly, she need answers. So she shoved past the man, walking through the door and loudly closing it behind her. Despite the abrupt noise, the figure at the table remained slumped over. Niijima took the seat across from him.

"Look at me."

Goro peered his face up off the table, looking directly into Niijima's eyes. If she was at all surprised, afraid, or angry, she did a great job of hiding it.

"So it really was you." She made a disgusted face, but it seemed more directed at herself. "To think the Phantom Thief I looked so hard for worked in the office across from me the whole time. As if I didn't have enough reasons to feel like an idiot." Her eyes fell to the used needles on the ground. "Ugh, those rats... I'm sure they were enjoying every minute of this 'interrogation'. You made a lot of enemies at the police station, you know."

Goro continued looking at Niijima's face, his nails digging into his hands. For just a moment, her expression softened. "Look, I know the kind of things you've been up to both before and after these 'Phantom Thieves' formed. After an investigation, it will be ridiculously easy to get you behind bars for a long time, especially now that you've turned 18. This is your only chance to tell your side of the story and possibly save yourself some pain. I suggest you take it."

> → **Why are you helping me?**
> 
> → I don't want your pity.

Niijima turned away. "I don't know." A silence that felt long filled the room. "My sister is about your age. The thought of her getting kicked around and drugged makes me sick. Very few people in this world deserve that." Another long pause ensued as Niijima trailed off. "Look. The point is you're lucky to even be getting my pity. We don't have a lot of time. If you value your life at all, you'll tell me your side of the story. Start from the very beginning, and don't leave anything out."

Goro looked down at the table. Niijima's words felt farther and farther away until they was repealed completely with a soft, pleading voice. It was faint, but as Goro focused on the words, they became clear, as did a blue glow moving across the room.

> _You truly are a prisoner of fate._
> 
> _Yet somehow despite all odds, you are here, awaiting judgement that should have been already delivered._
> 
> _Despite partaking in an unjust game, the chains tethering you to your past and your future are already beginning to crack._
> 
> _If my voice is reaching you, a new game may be in the making yet._
> 
> _Or perhaps, you are on the path to overcoming your place as a pawn in such a game..._
> 
> _...Your place as a puppet of fate._
> 
> _If you desire your freedom and the salvation of this world, you must remember the bonds that lead you to your new destiny._
> 
> _You must remember the truth that you have found._
> 
> _You must remember the catalyst that changed your fate half a year ago when the game was started._
> 
> _You... must... remember..._

As the mysterious voice faded from his mind, Goro took a deep breath and began his testimony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.


	2. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro had made a lot of mistakes in his life. But this one had to be at least in the top ten.

_Shibuya. This is Shibuya._

From all the years he spent in Tokyo, Goro Akechi couldn't help but think of the voice on the train announcing his arrival in Shibuya as a friend. Or at least an acquaintance. Or at the very least, a constant. There wasn't much in Goro's life that was constant. But every time a train entered Shibuya Station, the same kind voice played. Well, that wasn't quite true, but every train he went on at least seemed to reach its destination safely.

_I heard there was another psychotic breakdown this morning!_

_Don't be ridiculous. It's all hysteria._

_No! This one was real! My friend was on the train when it happened!_

Goro grabbed his bag from the floor and exited the train, trying his best to blend into the crowd. Unfortunately, the gossiping group was going the same direction he was.

_Well, I know for a fact that at least some of these so-called psychotic breakdowns are just strokes or something. The news loves to dress stuff up._

_I'm sure some of them are, but this one was real. I promise._

_How can you be so sure?_

He sped up, trying to keep his breathing normal. He should be used to this by now. People talk. People act like they know what's going on. People never learn the truth. It was true with the psychotic breakdowns. It was true with everything else. He had more important things to worry about. What if people stopped him on the street for autographs again? How was he going to balance work and school this year? When would he have time to study for his entrance exams? In fact, he had so much else to worry about, he almost smacked head first into the door of his apartment. Quickly peering around to make sure no one saw his momentary lapse of professionalism, he slipped into his apartment, leaning against the shut door and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Taking a seat on the sofa across the room, he flicked on a local news station and looked down, resting his head on folded hands.

 _Shibuya conductor Takashi Ito has been taken into custody after crashing a train into a platform at Yongen-Jaya. Several passengers have been admitted to the hospital with injuries, but all seem to be in stable condition. With us today is Yui Tsukada, a Shujin Academy student who witnessed the crash. What was going through your head when_ _you saw the accident?_

_I-I couldn't breath. It was so sudden and scary. A-and my mom was on that train. I w-was so afraid that- sorry- she was-_

Goro abruptly turned off the television. Another psychotic breakdown was confirmed. That was all he needed to know. In fact, it was all anyone needed to know. Everything else was just fluff, right? Shaking his head, Goro went to the kitchenette to make some tea before bed. It was Sunday tomorrow, but he had an early morning regardless. He had to see if Niijima could make a case for the mental shutdown incidents as well as prepare for school on Monday. It was his third year. By the time he graduated, the elections would be over and finally- *buzz*

> **Masayoshi Shido.** Are you watching the news?
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** Yes, I saw the story about Ito
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** The SUI director may make a case out of this. I assume you will take control of it?
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** Yes. And you have a speech planned about the state of the transportation industry, I assume?
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** Of course. Make sure you stir up more interest in these psychotic breakdowns.
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** Okay. It should be easy with all the tv stations that want me as a guest.
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** Enjoy that fame while it lasts.
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** As election season approaches, you'll have a lot more work to do.
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** I know

Just like that, the conversation was over. Shido never liked to talk more than he had to. Which was good because neither did Goro. They weren't necessarily dissimilar, but thinking about it for too long made him uncomfortable. Placing the half-full mug on the table beside him, he crawled into bed completely drained. There was a lot running through his mind when there really shouldn't be. Less than a year and everything would fall into place. And until then, he would play the hero who solved the mysterious psychotic breakdowns. The rotten feeling in the pit of his stomach would clear up when things got busy. His heavy eyelids quickly overpowered his anxiety and drafty apartment as he fell asleep, confident that everything would go exactly the way he intended.

I would be the last time he felt that way for a while.

* * *

 

Goro was used to jolting awake in the middle of the night, but he quickly realized that not in his bed at all. In fact, he was standing upright with his hands resting on a railing. The realization that he was waking in a place that was definitely not his apartment was enough to make his eyes shoot open. Looking around, he found himself in a completely blue courtroom. Two sharply dressed girls sat at the defense and prosecutor's bench, respectively, and a hunched over man with bug-eyes and an inhumanly long nose towered over him. He looked down at Goro who stood in the witness box and filled the chamber with a booming voice.

"Welcome to my Velvet Room."

Goro looked around frantically, as if the man could be talking to anyone besides him. "My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Boney fingers stroked the man's pointy chin. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a contract can enter. I summoned you to discuss your unusual power, as well as the role you will find yourself playing in the coming months."

Noticing Goro's bewildered stare, the girl at the prosecutor's bench spoke up. "Is that anyway to act in the presence of our master?! Say something, defendant!"

> → ...I'm sorry, what?
> 
> → **Where am I?**

The prosecutor spoke up again. "Our master just explained that! You are in the Velvet Room!"

"To elaborate, you are asleep in your world. This room exists in a dream, but I do stress, this is all very real," The opposing girl explained.

Ignoring Goro's confusion, Igor continued. "The state of this room reflects the heart of whomever enters." He paused to chuckle in a way that made Goro want to punch him. "So, if you feel persecuted here, you have no one to blame except your own subconscious. The role of a defendant is either one of ultimate innocence... or of ultimate guilt. But regardless, you are here for a reason. Ruin inevitably awaits this world."

> → **What does this have to do with me?**
> 
> → ... Ruin of what?

Igor chuckled once more. "What a fascinating guest indeed. Most would react with fear if I explained to them the ruin of their reality. Or do you welcome it? Yes, as to be expected of fate's puppet. I am not asking to do anything different than you have done before, only to be wary of those who may oppose you. The path you and your abilities are on will surely lead to the world's rehabilitation provided you do not find your heart tugged in all directions by those who wish to pull you away from your destiny."

Goro rubbed his eyes for the tenth time, and yet, the dream-like room remained as real as ever. As much as he tried to listen to the menacing voice, he felt unable to concentrate fully, simply nodding along whenever there was a lull in Igor's speech.

"The night is waning, but before you awaken in reality, I must introduce your collaborators. Your defender is Justine, and your prosecutor, Caroline. Despite their opposing roles in your Velvet Room, they will work together to help you realize your destiny."

"I expect your cooperation, defendant. No taking advantage of our positions!"

"The specifics of our roles will be explained to you at a later date, now go on and return to your fleeting hours of rest."

Justine's calm yet ominous voice was the last thing Goro heard before awaking in his own bedroom.

* * *

  **4/10/20XX**

As Goro rode the train to work the following morning, he was unable to shake the strange dream from the previous night. With his ability to traverse the cognitive world, it wasn't as if a magical room between mind and matter existing was out of the question. But there was something about the dream that felt... wrong, in a way he could not completely describe. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that it was only a dream. That was a hard feat when he was still seeing a blue glow whenever he closed his eyes. At least he had work to at least temporarily distance himself from any supernatural occurrences. Actually, if work went according to plan, that wasn't entirely true. As if on cue, the news happened to be replaying another story on the train crash in Yongen-Jaya as he entered the prosecutor's office. As if it was welcoming him with an update on his handiwork. Goro shuddered.

_Police questioning of conductor Takashi Ito was reported to go far into last night, but authorities were not able to find a solid reason for the accident. Ito himself apparently claimed that the crash was the result of a “temporary lapse in judgement with no apparent cause." Authorities and civilians alike have already began linking this crash with the past series of accidents caused by lapses in judgement referred to as 'psychotic breakdowns.' Despite the apparent connections, no scientific evidence has been brought forth explaining the cause of said psychotic episodes. Representative Shido of Tokyo is expected to give a speech later today on what he believes to be the cause of the increasingly worrying incidents._

Goro leaned up against the door of the SUI director's office. He knew Niijima was in there with the director, definitely keeping a watchful eye on the news, most likely attempting to make a case out of the connected incidents. Of course, her asking was merely a formality, but she didn't know that. All he really had to worry about was getting Niijima to trust him with said case, which shouldn't be too hard since- footsteps. Jumping back from the door, Goro leaned up against the wall, pretending he had been attending to important business on his phone.

"Akechi-san.

> → **How are you, Niijima-san?**
> 
> → Soooo... case?

Niijima rolled her eyes. "There's no need for formalities. I know what you want to know. That's why you were waiting outside the door for me." Goro looked down sheepishly, rubbing his neck. How the hell did that woman always have him figured out? Before he could open his mouth to respond, Niijima continued. "To answer your question, yes, the SUI director wants to make a case of of these 'psychotic breakdowns', and I'm considering letting you take control of it." Goro smiled, and Niijima smiled back, indicating that she was about to shoot him down. "I-however- am not quite convinced that this all connected enough to make case quite yet."

Even Goro couldn't completely mask the annoyance in his face. Who did Niijima think she was? He had every right to talk to the SUI director himself! She was clearly just standing in his way because she could! Because she didn't like him, and she needed to feel in charge of something. Goro nearly told her all of that right there, but was able to catch himself just in time. Yelling at Niijima would just give her another excuse not to hand the case over to a child. He had to handle this calmly.

> → **Did you want to discuss this over sushi?**
> 
> → I'm sure we can come to an agreement.

Niijima laughed in a way that indicated that she did not find Goro's words funny at all. "Are you joking? Or do you think I need to take you out to lunch because you're a student?" The awkward pause in conversation made Niijima realize that he was being serious. She sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I need to eat too. We'll go out. One hour. Conveyor belt only. And you're paying for yourself. Deal?"

For a moment, Goro considered it. I mean, surely she could afford somewhere better than that. And if he was paying, why did it matter? After said moment of consideration, he remembered that food in fact, was not his motive for asking her to lunch and hastily agreed.

"Fine. Meet me in Central Street at noon. I have more important things to do than chauffeur you."

* * *

 Inviting out Niijima was a mistake, plain and simple. And Goro had made a lot of mistakes in his life. But this one had to be at least in the top ten. The entire purpose of getting lunch was to impress her enough for her to entrust him with the psychotic breakdown case; however, the lunch had very quickly spiraled into Niijima trying to beat her high score for how many times she could point out Goro's flaws. According to his math, she had managed to insult him seven times in a minute, although he was not the best at math. Niijima mentioned that too.

"Look Akechi-san, what I'm trying to say here is that no matter how good you think you are, you're still a high school student. You are going to have so much to prepare for being in your third year. I just don't know if I can entrust you with a case where the stakes are so high."

Alright, so maybe she wasn't necessarily coming from a mean-spirited place. But it felt like she was insulting him. After all, she had no idea how busy he actually was. And Goro could handle being busy. In fact, he loved being busy! People talked about the joys of getting eight hours of sleep and eating three meals a day, but that was all overrated. Not that saying such a thing to Niijima would help prove his ability to take the case. But there had to be a way to convince her that he could. His own pride aside, there was no way in hell that Shido would be the only one benefiting from these psychotic breakdowns.

> → Well, I am the best in the business.
> 
> → **I'd hate to burden you with more work.**

Goro shot Niijima a dazzling smile. His eyes gave away the falseness of it, but she didn't seem to notice. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. After an awkward stretch of silence, she sighed, put her head in her hands. "You really want this case, don't you? I don't see why you would want to take on something so... out there, but I could use the extra time..." Goro rubbed his hands together under the table. An appeal to personal comfort tended to work on even people like Niijima, who never seemed desire any free time. "I'll tell you what," Niijima began, pulling another plate of sushi off the conveyor. "The case is yours for now, but I'll take over if you get behind in your studies." Niijima's voice almost sounded... soft when she said it. Almost as if she trusted him.

> → **I don't plan on falling behind.**
> 
> → You won't regret this.

He attempted to sound as sure of himself as possible, which shouldn't have been too hard. After all, he was sure of himself, and yet…

"I hope not," Niijima replied, back to her usual cold self. "But if you really wanted to impress me so much, you'd pay for my meal..." Goro's face momentarily went pale as he looked over the many expensively marked plates sitting on Niijima's side of the table. Whoever said that conveyor belt sushi was cheap was a dirty liar. He stammered, looking for a charming way to turn her down while Niijima just laughed to herself. "You take everything so seriously, Akechi-san. I respect it, but the constant anxiety is going to harm your ability to focus on your job." With that, Niijima put down enough cash to cover her meal and swiftly left the restaurant. Goro slumped back in his seat, trying to regain the energy sapped by Niijima's presence before heading back to the office.

It was only around six when Goro returned to his apartment. Usually, he liked to stay later. Even if he had no work to do, it was a great place to people watch. Today, however, was the day before classes started up again. And he had to prove to Niijima how on top of everything he was. He had made sure to see her on the way out and tell her how quickly he finished up all his paperwork and how he had to get home so he can get lots of rest before school tomorrow. And how nice she happened to look. Whether he liked it or not, sucking up got you far in his line of work although he couldn't shake the feeling that she could see right through him. Not being used to arriving home so soon meant that he'd be waiting for sleep to come for a long time. In the meantime, he grabbed a slice of bread from the cabinet and flicked on the television to see Shido staring into a large, anxious crowd.

 _The conditions that our blue collar workers have to deal with are unacceptable. I simply cannot fathom how more people are not experiencing these 'breakdowns'. Our citizens can only continue being the most hard-working in the world if they have the greatest resources at their disposal. Those who avert their eyes from the issue today will find themselves losing their own mind tomorrow! Hold your government accountable for_ _society's suffering!_

He truly had a golden tongue. Not only were his words a powerful call to action, but the way he spoke sounded completely genuine. If Goro didn't know his true intentions, he might actually rally behind him sincerely. Or not. He never was really interested in politics. Muting the television, he curled up on his side and pulled a thin blanket over him. Sometimes his sofa was more comfortable than his bed for reasons unknown to him. Maybe it was just cozier. He turned up the TV a few notches and listened to seasoned reporters whisper the headlines for hours until sleep finally came.

* * *

  **4/11/20XX**

_Defendant_

_Ruin_

_Fate_

Goro awoke with visions of the Velvet Room filling his head, once again. This time however, they were clearly only memories. That scared him a little. It only served to make the strange dream from the other night feel more real. While it was true he had seen stranger things than the aforementioned Velvet Room, all the talk of ruin was... disturbing. Particularly because he was given no instruction on dealing with said ruin. The man who called himself "Igor" seemed to want him to stay on his current path which was both objectively awful advice and exactly what he planned to do. Quite frankly, unless Igor and his mysterious tiny lawyers manifested in the real world, he would do his best to ignore it. His head still spun slightly with images of deep blue rooms, but later, as he got on the Kanda train, he tried to shake it off.

_Did you see Shido's speech last night?_

_Yeah! I hardly ever watch the news, but one of my friends sent me a link. It's about time politicians who actually give a shit start talking!_

_I know! It sounds kind of dumb, but I felt like Shido actually... I don't know, cared about me, personally!_

No, it sounded incredibly dumb. To Goro's ears, anyway. Just hearing the masses talk about how kind and wonderful Shido was made him sick. Not to mention that he still couldn't get the blue glow of the Velvet Room out of his head. Even when his eyes were open he could almost see what looked like blue wings in the corner of the train. It only made sense that when the train stopped in Aoyama-Ichome, he found himself swept away with the large mob of Shujin students. As soon as he noticed he was being pulled off the train, it was too late to run back in. The train sped away leaving him in the dust. Great, now he would have to get the next train and be late to class. Kosei was a rather prestigious school, and they had already agreed to give him special privileges because of his job. He really didn't want to lose that. Sighing, Goro ran up the stairs to check the train schedule. If God loved him, the next train to Kanda would show up within the hour, but what were the odds? Both of the train and God loving him, that is. He pulled out his phone in case he needed to call the school. He could say a work thing came up. They'd believe that, right? In his internal panic, he failed to notice the girl running towards him at top speed.

_smack!_

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl who collided into him looked like she had been crying. Her brown hair was clearly meant to be in a ponytail, but stray strands flew in all directions. Goro noticed bruises on her hands. Her eyes flew to the ground realizing that she had knocked his phone out of his hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm the worst, sorry," she said frantically, holding Goro's phone towards him. Looking down at it, he quickly realized that the MetaNav had opened during the collision, and snatched it away from the startled girl, roughly shoving it in his pocket.

> → **N-no problem!**
> 
> → Y-you should be more careful next time.

"Thank you..." She was still clearly catching her breath. "H-hey, I think I've seen you around. Are you that young detective from the news? Akechi-san?"

Goro nodded and gave a shaky smile. Any other situation and he would have given the poor girl his full resume, but he was still somewhat shaken by her almost seeing the MetaNav.

"Oh wow, what brings you to Shujin?"

> → **I'm taking the scenic route.**
> 
> → I'm just passing through.

"Ah, of course. After all what would a detective have to investigate at Shujin? Ha..." The girl looked oddly dejected, but Goro ignored it. "Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around."

Goro said his goodbyes and headed to find a more private area to look up the train schedule. Maybe behind the school. God forbid anyone know that the great Goro Akechi got swept off a train. All of a sudden, he heard a panicked voice pierce through what was meant to be a solitary place.

"I-I saw what you did! I could get you arrested!"

A deeper voice responded. Despite the threat thrown at it, it was calm and confident.

"With what proof, exactly?"

"Well, uh, with-"

"Face it, kid. You can't do anything to me. Just know your place, and mind your own business, got it?"

"B-but! You! Wait-"

The younger voice was cut off by the sound of a car driving away. Maybe Goro could just head back to the train station without getting involved...

"Hey! You!" The voice gained the physical form of a thin teenage boy with spiky hair as it bolted towards him. "D-did you see that too?" Before Goro got a chance to answer, the boy continued. "Wait! You're that detective! You can do something about this!" Out of nowhere, he grabbed Goro by the shirt.

> → **What exactly is going on?**
> 
> → What is it you want me to do?

Goro didn’t mean to say it so bluntly, but he was losing his grip on his calm facade. Everything that had happened this morning was just too ridiculous. Luckily for him, his 'attacker' was too frazzled to notice, only taking a breath to seemingly muster up as much courage as he had ever shown in his life.

"Here's what's going on! Listen closely cause I might be too scared to say this again: Suguru Kamoshida, a coach at Shujin Academy- you should write this down- he acts like, like, like a king in a castle! He abuses his students and treats them like slaves!"

Goro was exhausted just listening to him, but before he could give a generic "Oh dear, that's just awful; the police will look into it" he heard a soft, robotic voice from his phone and the familiar feeling in his stomach of being pulled into another world.

Oh God no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it's canon that Goro goes to Kosei, but I also don't think it's canon that he doesn't go to Kosei, so I'm just gonna say that he does (It's an AU I can do what I want).
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE NICE COMMENTS <3 Reading them was so motivating! I'm glad this chapter is finally done (the next chapter is almost done too, but I'm like, trying to stay ahead of myself).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. The (Second) Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awaken to my call, and release thy repressed soul of rebellion!"

The two teenagers stared up at the back of the looming, rocky palace that had manifested in front of them.

"W-what the hell is that thing?! What just happened?!" Somehow, Goro got the idea that he wasn't really meant to answer that. What would he say anyway? Oh yeah, your convenient word choice made an app on my phone transport us to the world inside people's hearts? No, he didn't need to explain anything. He needed to pull this kid out of the Metaverse, convince him that he was just hallucinating, then get back on the train as quickly as possible and pretend that nothing had happened. I'd be so simple. The frenzied kid would never suspect a thing and- nope there he went. Goro sighed and ran after him, trying to grab him by the shirt, but the lanky idiot was surprisingly fast. He managed to get around to the front of the palace, almost leaving Goro in the dust.

"W-whoa-! Where are we?!" The panicked boy stammered, staring up at the castle looming over the dark scenery. "We were just at the school! What happened?" The more the boy saw of the Metaverse, the harder it would be for Goro to pass this off as a hallucination. He looked down and noticed that his clothes hadn't changed into a black bodysuit, and his face remained unmasked. He wasn't too shocked, as it had happened a few times before. His dark attire only seemed to manifest when he had a job to do. He couldn't fully control it. Thankfully, it allowed him to keep up the facade of ignorance about the Metaverse, but what if shadows attacked? Would he even be able to summon his Persona like this? He had never tried. As if on cue, a voice pierced through the cold air.

"Halt, intruders! What business do you have with the king?" As soon as Goro could comprehend their voices, he saw that a pair of inhuman guards covered completely in heavy armor standing over them. Before either of them could come up with some kind of excuse, the other armor-clad creature spoke up.

"Wait! That uniform!" Glowing yellow eyes targeted Goro's unwilling companion. "One of the slaves escaped!"

"Slaves-!?" squeaked the boy as his arms were roughly restrained by the guard. Its partner grabbed Goro's arms as well before he could even think of running, scanning his figure with an unblinking stare.

"His friend here doesn't seem to be from around here; what should we do with him?" There was a sinister tone to its voice that made Goro shudder.

"I'm sure his majesty is always looking for new toys, especially a pretty one like him. Don't let him get away." The thought of becoming some random shadow's toy made Goro feel sick. He struggled to escape the metallic grasp of the guard, but to no avail. It only held on tighter.

"These ones are feisty! I think we'll have to subdue them before we can take them back!" Goro really didn't wan't to think too hard about what it meant by "subdue". Luckily, he didn't have the time to before he saw a fiery blast barreling towards him. He felt a suffocating heat hit his face before his world faded into total darkness.

* * *

When Goro's eyes finally blinked open, they were greeted by the face of the other "intruder" staring back at him. Startled, he jolted up on the wooden excuse for a bed he had been laying on, smacking his forehead into the one above him.

"Ow!" the other boy yelped, frantically rubbing his head while Goro cursed under his breath. "Sorry..." he muttered. "I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up." For a brief moment, Goro wished that he hadn't. But he couldn't dwell on that. He had a job to do. And first he had to escape... wherever they were. "I was afraid I'd be all alone here." he looked around the leaky prison where they had ended up, his expression turning more anxious by the second. "Where is "here" anyway?"

> → **Um... a dungeon, perhaps?**
> 
> → I have no idea.

A brief look around the cold, damp cell told him that much at least. The boy was less than impressed at his observation. "Wow, no wonder you're a detective." The unexpected sarcasm caught Goro off-guard, momentarily breaking through his stoicism. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this; I'm just seriously freaking out. M-maybe we should start over." The boy shook himself off and straightened his back, painting an artificial look of confidence on his face. "My name's Yuuki Mishima, and you're Goro Akechi, right?" he paused, immediate trying to backtrack. "Was that creepy? Sorry, I've just seen people talking about you on the news a lot." Goro still wasn't completely used to people recognizing him. He had gone from being an unwanted child to a local celebrity so fast, he couldn't help but feel out of his element. Not that he could tell anyone that. His mind wandering, he just nodded at Yuuki.

"You're kind of quiet, Akechi-san. I didn't expect that." He really wasn't. He just had a lot on his mind that he couldn't let anyone know about. Or maybe he actually was when he wasn't trying to get something or in front of a camera. It had been awhile since his day to day interactions hadn't involved either. But did he really not know his own personality? No, he wasn't quiet, right? "You know, it's funny. I'm usually really quiet, but I'm so terrified, I can't stop rambling." Yuuki gave an empty laugh and started tapping his fingers together, clearly distressed. Suddenly, footsteps started to click down the hallway. 

"Well, would you look at that. Of all the people to escape, it was Mishima." Goro and Yuuki shot their head's around to find the source of the sinister voice. "You have been causing some trouble lately, haven't you?" The man the voice belonged to was tall and strong with a mop of black hair. His mouth was curled into a sick smile and his eyes glowed a bright yellow that marked him as a shadow. He wore a kingly red robe and... well, he wore a robe. Just a robe. Upon seeing him, Yuuki's jaw dropped.

"K-Kamoshida-san?! What are you doing here?"

The shadow apparently known as Kamoshida gave a hearty laugh. "What am I doing here?! I'm the king of this castle, remember?" He glared at Yuuki with his nostrils flaring. "And you're one of my slaves. At least you were until you started acting so defiant." Kamoshida slowly opened the cell door, two identical guards following closely behind. "But we can fix that..." Yuuki backed up to the wall, but Kamoshida brandished a gaudy golden dagger, putting it to his neck. "Tell me you'll stop this foolishness immediately, and maybe I'll show you mercy!"

Tears filled Yuuki's eyes. "I-I-"

"Oh, just say it!" Kamoshida sneered. "We both know you're too much of a coward to do anything else!"

"I-I can't... Not a-after what you did to Shiho..."

Kamoshida scowled, biting his bottom lip. "What? you're trying to protect her? Wow, I didn't know you had the guts." He laughed like a maniac, making it clear that Yuuki's show of courage was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "Fine then. I have plenty of other loyal slaves at my disposal. You're worth nothing to me." His succinct acceptance made Yuuki wince. Goro turned his head away. The last thing he wanted was to get involved, but it was hard to watch Kamoshida's abuse. Little did he know, a minor show of discomfort was enough to catch Kamoshida's attention. "Look at that. Even your friend here has no interest in helping you. You really are pathetic."

"That's-!" After a brief attempt at arguing, Yuuki bowed his head in resignation. "H-he's not my friend. I-I just dragged him in to this." He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up, seeming to summon one more bout of courage. "J-just let him go! He has nothing to do with you!" Goro was taken aback by the show of selflessness. He didn't even know how to react to such a noble act by a complete stranger. Kamoshida on the other hand just laughed, his mouth twisting like a snake.

"He certainly isn't one of mine! As king of this place, I demand loyalty. I'd be ashamed to have a coward like him around." He looked directly at Goro who could swear he saw poison glistening in his eyes. "Now hurry up and leave, pathetic rat! Just know the one who protected you is as good as dead." An icy-cold fear grabbed at Goro's heart and didn't let go. His entire body went stiff.

"S-seriously! Run! You don't have to die here!" At Yuuki's pleas, Goro stood up on shaking legs, noticing a sickeningly knowing smirk from Kamoshida.

"You lowly scum!" Kamoshida balled his hand into a fist and hit Yuuki's stomach, causing him to double over. "Pathetic trash like you has no place in my kingdom!" Another swing, this time at his face. "You're nothing, Mishima! You've always been nothing! Even beating you makes me feel nothing, and now, you're going to die for nothing." He readied the dagger in his other hand as Yuuki lay on the stone floor shaking.

Wincing, Goro turned to leave, but every step he took felt like agony. Yuuki's sobs filled his mind as did Kamoshida's words.

_You're worth nothing to me._

_A coward like him._

_Pathetic rat._

It was true. Everyone in the city saw him as a white knight who could protect them, someone they could believe in. But really, when had he done anything to protect anyone? Anyone except himself. Keeping up appearances was rough. Here in the Metaverse, he was a criminal, so he may as well act like it, right? And criminals ran like cowards. As he took a deep breath, preparing to run away, he felt a spark somewhere in his mind.

_You are a criminal, so you may as well act like it._

Acting completely on instinct, he shot his head back towards Kamoshida who momentarily turned away from holding the blade to Yuuki's throat. "What?" he sneered. "Got something to say?"

> → Leave him alone.
> 
> → **I am not a coward.**

Another poisonous laugh erupted from Kamoshida. "And to prove that, you'll stand up for a nothing like him? Let's see where that gets you." He clapped his hands together, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Guards, hold him down. He made his choice."

Another wave of fear shot through Yuuki's eyes. "Akechi-san! What are you doing?" What was he doing? Why didn't he run? He told himself he couldn't die here. He had the option to escape, so why didn't he take it? Regret and fear running through his mind, he struggled against the guards, but they had him pinned to the wall. A front row seat for Yuuki's execution. He was going to die, and he was going to die a coward. He looked up in the corner of the dingy cell, trying to avert his eyes from Kamoshida's brutality, and his hear nearly stopped when he noticed what was there. A faint blue glow, just like the one from the train. He stared at it with wide eyes, letting it fill his line of vision. As the calming glow brought his breathing back to normal, he heard a faint voice blow through his head.

> _You truly are a prisoner of fate._
> 
> _Yet somehow despite all odds, you are here, a place never fated to be seen by your eyes._
> 
> _Despite partaking in an unjust game, the chains tethering you to your past and your future are already beginning to crack._
> 
> _If my voice is reaching you, a new game may be in the making yet._

The voice relaxed him, but only for a moment. The talk of defying fate was idealistic, but what did it matter now? Suddenly, another voice shot through his head, this one bolder and angrier with none of the previous voice's kindness.

> _You are a criminal, so you may as well act like it?_
> 
> _Would a criminal allow himself to be destroyed by a man who must wear a crown to prove his own strength?_
> 
> _Will you simply sit and watch while a man so undeserving of power delivers an unjust execution?_
> 
> _Your spirit of rebellion exists to destroy not only those who oppose you, but the darkness within yourself._
> 
> _Or will you instead chose to destroy the only opportunity for a just trial that fate has presented to you thus far?_

Goro's head was spinning. He had felt this way before. When he had awakened to his Persona. But why was this happening again? Why was it happening now? He cried out in pain, tears running down his face. It was just as painful as he remembered it being. And the questions still danced in his head. Defying fate was what the voices seemed fixated on, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he did know what fate had in store for him. All of his reassurances to himself that he would succeed, that he had a future, was stripped away. The truth was being burned into his eyes and he couldn't avoid it any longer. If he didn't change something, he was going to die. And there was a small part of him that only kept getting louder that was screaming "I don't want to die!" Apparently, that was enough for this voice in his head.

> _So you accept this vow? Very well._
> 
> _A hero's spirit hast shone through your bound body, breaking thy strings of destiny!_
> 
> _I am thou. Thou art I._
> 
> _Thou who art willing to rise against God himself for the preservation of thine own justice!_
> 
> _Awaken to my call, and release thy repressed soul of rebellion!_
> 
> _Transmogrify thine self_ _into the criminal thou hast always been, now donning the white robes of Heaven, as if meant to deliver God's will unto a corrupted land through the hands of their own blood!_

Power coursed through Goro's every vein like a drug. He felt invincible. In that moment, he forgot any previously held plans, traumas, reservations, or even self-preservation. He had formed a pact with his own spirit of rebellion, and if that was what it took to be a hero, so be it. This was his moment to shine. He swung his head up, glaring directly at Kamoshida, who was preparing to plunge his dagger into Yuuki's chest.

> → **I think that's quite enough!**
> 
> → You will not get away with this!

Kamoshida dropped the dagger, and the cell was so quiet, it sounded like a gunshot. His head turned slowly to Goro, and his eyes were wide and unblinking. "What did you just say to me?" He chuckled madly and picked the dagger off the ground. "Those who are willing to defy the king die first. Don't think this absolves you from dying a coward." He motioned to the guards who pushed Goro to the ground and pointed their lances at his neck. The rush of the voices running through his head was beginning to wear off. He panicked momentarily before feeling a rush of energy that briefly blinded not only him, but Kamoshida, the guards, and Yuuki, who looked up from the cell floor with a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Goro lightly touched his face only to feel that a sharp mask had been formed, and he smiled slightly. Putting his hand to the new mask, he knew out of both experience and instinct what he needed to do. He tore the mask off his face, letting streams of blood flow down his cheeks and a bright white energy envelop him. Puppet strings flew from the flash of light giving birth to the muscular, heroic figure that had manifested behind Goro. On his own body formed a pure white uniform, reminiscent of old Russian royalty. Caching his breath, he glared at the crowd around him and whispered a single battle cry:

"Persona" 

> _I am the voice of mankind's justice- "Robin Hood!"_
> 
> _Now, go forth, and destroy the tyrants that stand in your way!_

Yuuki's eyes widened as he looked up at the towering creature standing valiantly behind Goro. "W-what the-!" he gasped, still shocked he wasn't dead. Kamoshida ran behind his guards, grasping the dagger in his shaking hands.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are! Guards, show them the power of the king's men!" On their majesty's order, the two guards transformed into shadows, specifically, twin pumpkin headed demons with fire burning in their eyes. "Execute those defiant brats!"

> _Yes, destroy them!_
> 
> _Draw on my power to show them the force of a rebel's soul!_

Goro stood boldly in front of the malevolent creatures, channeling Robin Hood's energy to send blasts of holy light towards them. They attempted to fight back, but the newly awakened power in Goro's blood made their attacks feel like a light slap to the arm. Focusing on the fiery spirits, Goro silently commanded Robin Hood to hit back harder and quicker. Another blast of light engulfed the shadows, turning them back into black dust that vanished into the air of the cognitive world. Kamoshida was backed into a corner, but already preparing a counter attack. Before he could get up off the ground, Yuuki darted up, grabbed the cell keys off the floor, ran out of the chamber, Goro following closely behind. As Kamoshida ran at them, they slammed the door in his face, locking it, and tossing the old keys across the hallway.

"You damn thieves! Release you king this instant!"

Yuuki snarled. "Y-you're not our king!" He turned to Goro with a look of urgency written on his face. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The two of them ran down the damp dungeon hallway and to the grand staircase. Shadow footsteps and Kamoshida's ferocious rage lingered behind them.

"Guards! Don't let them escape!"

Goro and Yuuki stumbled through the heavy double doors at the top of the grand staircase expecting to feel cold air on their faces, but only saw more winding hallways and cages. "Dammit!" Yuuki cursed, biting his lip. "I guess we have to keep looking..." His bravery was waning, and it sounded like he was going to freeze up. Despite this, Goro kept running forward, and he nervously followed. They tried every cell door, but all of them were locked up tightly. They walked through the winding halls of the castle, getting more lost then ever. And it was becoming more and more apparent that they were not alone. Screams of pain pierced through the air, filling the palace with echoing wails. Yuuki winced at the noise and rubbed his neck. "What's happening to the people in here? How do people even get here?" As they continued to walk past more identical chambers, a younger, less fearful voice began to stand out to them.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" Yuuki and Goro looked at each other, then the row of cells behind them. The faint voice was becoming accompanied by rattling of the cage wall. "You guys! Come on!" Cautiously, the two boys turned around to the cell behind them. Staring back at them with big blue eyes was a small, bipedal cat. Yuuki's eyes widened when he noticed that the cat was were the voice was coming from. Goro tapped a finger to his chin in amusement. It was surprising, yes, but so was everything else that had happened that day. He was rather numb to it. The strange creature hit the cell door with its paws. "You two! You've gotta get me out of here!"

Yuuki recoiled, his hand flying up to his face on seemingly their own accord. "Y-you're a t-talking cat! What the hell is happening?"

The cat rolled it's eyes and turned his attention to Goro. "Your friend here sure is quick. And for your information, I am not a cat!"

"Then what are you!?" Yuuki yelled, clearly exasperated.

"I am Morgana!" the creature shot back. "And keep your voice down! There's guards everywhere!"

"B-but you're yelling too!"

"Just shut up and let me out! The keys are right over there!"

Goro put his head in his hand. These idiots were going to get him killed. Morgana didn't appear to be an enemy, but letting it out seemed like an unnecessary risk. 

> → **How do we know that you don't intend to trick us?**
> 
> → Are you certain you're not a cat?

Morgana's fur ruffled. "Cause I'm stuck in here, you dummy! How can I be your enemy?"

"Well, you could be pretending to be trapped so you can kill us when we least expect it!" Yuuki exclaimed, pointing at the not-cat accusingly. "I read detective novels, you know; That stuff happens all the time!" Goro sighed. Clearly this man was an expert.

"I'm not, okay! Please just help me..." Morgana whimpered. Suddenly, his ears perked up. "Wait! I hear guards!"

Yuuki immediately started pacing. "God, what are we gonna do?"

Morgana seemed to pick up on their predicament and smiled. "Guys, if you're lost, I know the way out. All you have to do is help me escape..." The footsteps of the shadows got louder and louder. They had no time to weight the pros and cons of the situation.

"F-fine!" Yuuki finally snapped. He grabbed the keys off the wall and opened the cell, letting Morgana leap into the open.

"Sweet freedom!"

"Y-yeah, celebrate later; we need to run!" As soon as the words left Yuuki's lips, Morgana took off down the hallway, Goro and Yuuki bolting after him, praying that they weren't just stupid enough to get swindled by a cat.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the prosecutor's office of the real world, Sae Niijima tapped her foot, scowling at the phone call that interrupted her day.

"You're completely sure that he didn't show up for class today?" Niijima said, rolling her eyes. Why wasn't Goro in class? And more importantly, why was she down as his emergency contact? "No, I haven't seen him here. I'll try to contact him; sorry for the trouble." Swiftly hanging up the phone, Niijima punched in Goro's number. He was definitely going to get it. The cellphone rang several times before it was directed to Goro's voicemail, and in frustration, Niijima hung up without leaving a message. He'd better have a damn good excuse for this. Looking to her right, Niijima saw a familiar face handing out pamphlets concerning prison reform to the officers walking around the site.

"Yoshida-san!" she called. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

The busy man turned around, smiling slightly at her. "Ah, Prosecutor Niijima, did you need something?"

"Doesn't Goro Akechi live in the same building as you?"

Yoshida tilted his head. "Yes, I think that he lives on my floor. Why do you ask?".

Niijima's eyes narrowed in a mixture of deep thought and annoyance. "I haven't seen him at all today, and he apparently isn't at school. He isn't answering his phone either." Unexpectedly, and to Niijima's frustration, Yoshida chuckled.

"Well, he is a seventeen year old who lives alone. Just because he has a lot of responsibilities doesn't mean he won't ever skip class." Yoshida looked to the sky nostalgically. "Don't get me wrong; you need to take advantage of education when you're young, but he is just a kid. They make mistakes sometimes."

Niijima huffed. "Thank you for your enigmatic wisdom, Yoshida-san, but he happens to be a kid who just yesterday promised me he would keep up on his studies if he wanted to keep taking cases."

"Ah, well, that's a bit different I suppose. Would you like me to talk to him about it tonight?"

"That would be nice." Niijima replied thankfully. Turning away from Yoshida's soapbox, she began to mutter under her breath. "If he's going to play hooky, at least make a decent excuse to the school. What kind of detective is he?"

* * *

Once again, Yuuki's eyes widened as he saw the raised bridge in front of them. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! You took us to a dead end! We're gonna die!"

Morgana just stared blankly at him. "What did I say about being quiet? And I didn't take you to a dead end! There's a trick to this."

Yuuki crossed his arms. "Well, I'm sorry, but I've almost died like three times today! And I'm in some weird parallel universe! So excuse me if I'm acting a little irrational." Morgana just ignored him.

"Hey Sherlock, you seem smart enough to figure this out. How 'bout you take a look around?" Goro laughed awkwardly. Was that directed at him?

"So, you're some weird cat-thing from another dimension, and you understand English literary references? How does that make sense?"

"I'm not a cat! How would you like it if I called you a cat?"

"Uh, it wouldn't make any sense. Because I don't have ears or a tail."

"I'm pretty sure you do have ears."

"S-shut it! You know what I meant!"

Ignoring their bickering, Goro noticed a strange statue. It was a bust of Kamoshida with glowing eyes. And the jaw seemed a bit loose. He wondered... Approaching the statue, he lightly tugged the mouth down, smirking as he realized it moved easily.

"Hey, what are you do-" Before Yuuki could finish his sentence, the bridge fell, opening up a path.

"Nice work! You really are a detective."

Goro smiled in spite of himself. The situation was absurd, but he was a man who knew how to appreciate praise. The three of them continued on for a few feet until a familiar sight blocked their path. Two armored guards that had promptly taken the form of impish shadows. Yuuki yelped, but Morgana quickly bounced off his shoulders and hurried to the front lines.

"Morgana to the rescue!" He turned to Goro, who had instinctively jumped back. "Hey, you look like you can fight too; give me a hand."

Goro looked down and noticed that the white uniform had appeared on him again (with all of the excitement, he didn't even notice it vanished), and he could feel Robin Hood's power. Taking a deep breath, he summoned his newly awakened persona as Morgana did the same.

"Come on, Zorro, lets show these amateurs how it's really done!" Manifesting alongside Robin Hood was an enormous masked black cat that shot a cold blast of wind towards the shadows. Goro, still trying to get used to his unexpected new form gripped onto the glowing sword at his side and lunged at one of the floating demons. They were no match for the two persona-users. After the scuffle, Morgana smiled while breathing heavily. "Y-you're pretty tough!"

"You sound exhausted, Morgana," Yuuki observed. Morgana frowned.

"I-I'm fine! Mind your own business!" If Morgana had a human face, Goro was sure he would be blushing. "A-anyways," he started again, turning away from Yuuki, "you're a total natural at this Persona stuff!"

A natural. Right. Because he's definitely never done this before.

Yuuki cocked his head, his thoughts clearly going a mile a minute to even attempt to understand what was going on. "You guys keep saying "Persona", but what does that mean?"

"Ah-ha, glad you asked, Spikes. A Persona is born when a person embraces their rebellious spirit. Unmasks themselves, if you will." Morgana chuckled, taking a moment to bask in his own cleverness. Yuuki only looked more overwhelmed.

"That's... more abstract than I was expecting, but... interesting. I guess." He jumped a bit turning his attention back to Goro. "Hey, your clothes changed back to normal again."

Before Goro could respond, Morgana butted in. "That's not really supposed to happen. I think it has something to do with awakening to your Persona so recently..."

Yuuki held his head. "This is like something out of a movie. I can't believe it..." Suddenly, he seemed to snap back to reality, or well, wherever the Metaverse was. "Wait, there's no time for this! We're supposed to be escaping!"

Morgana shuffled his feet again. "R-right! I knew that; I was just waiting for you guys to remember." Before Yuuki could call Morgana's bluff, he had taken off down the winding castle halls once again, making Yuuki and Goro run at top speed to avoid getting left behind.

* * *

 

The three had been running in silence for what felt like hours, but was more likely minutes. Yuuki was huffing and puffing as if he had awakened to his own Persona, and it was the Big Bad Wolf. Morgana showed absolutely not intention of slowing down the pace either. It was no surprise that eventually, Yuuki fell to his knees.

"I-I'm so sorry. I just-" he didn't get much of a sentence out before he was attacked by a coughing fit. Morgana tapped his foot (paw?) impatiently.

"Come on; we're so close!"

"S-sorry..." As Yuuki stood up on shaking legs, a splash of red caught his eyes. He turned his head slightly to get a better view of the cell he collapsed next to, and what he saw almost made him fall to the ground a second time. "There's a person in that cell!" he shrieked, forgetting they were on the run. Said person was collapsed on the hard ground, whimpering slightly and bleeding from his hands. Morgana opened his mouth to explain, but Yuuki still had more to say. "I know him! That's a Shujin volleyball uniform!"

Morgana groaned. "Look, I know this seems bad, but I'll explain everyth-"

"Shut up!" Yuuki seemed like he scared himself yelling at Morgana like that, but not enough to stop. "How is he here? What's going on? Someone give me some answers!"

For the first time that day, Morgana was near speechless. Still, he tried to explain the complexities of the Metaverse as best he could. "He's a fake, okay. Like how the Kamoshida here is different from the one in the real world." Goro winced slightly at the explanation. After years of utilizing the Metaverse, the idea of cognitive selves seemed like second nature, but attempting to explain it seemed next to impossible. And he still didn't want Yuuki knowing too much about the other realm, but that boat seemed to have left the port awhile ago. 

Yuuki was so confused, he seemed like he was about to cry, yet he continued prodding Morgana for answers. "How do you know that for sure? How do you even know about Kamoshida?" Before Yuuki could bombard Morgana with more questions, the footsteps from earlier reappeared.

"They're gaining on us!" Morgana yelped "I'm sorry, but we need to go!"

Yuuki didn't take his eyes off the cell. "B-but-" The fear of getting captured by Kamoshida again finally overwhelmed his mind. He reluctantly turned away from the prisoner, mouthing a "Sorry," and took off down the hall, his bright green shoes kicking up the dirt caked on the floor. Morgana and Goro followed suit.

"Alright!" Morgana finally exclaimed after another few minutes of sprinting. "We made it!"

Yuuki's brow furrowed. "But there isn't a do- actually, never mind. You have a plan don't you?"

Morgana chuckled in a way that seemed suspiciously like a meow for a not-cat. "I guess you two both catch on pretty quick. The detective's still my favorite though because he actually knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"Hey!" Yuuki snapped, his voice cracking.

Goro paid no mind to the other two, his eyes completely focused on the loose cover of the castle's vent. Morgana noticed his observation and smiled. "Very clever. That would be your way out."

> → **How do you intend to take the cover off?**
> 
> →Isn't there an easier way to do this?

Goro looked at the ventilation shaft skeptically. While it was loose, it also seemed rather heavy.

Morgana huffed. "Well, I was kind of hoping I would find some more physically capable allies..." Yuuki and Goro looked at each other, somewhat offended. "I mean, we have the brains, but I was kinda hoping for a big beefy guy who could kick this thing down!"

"Hasn't anyone told that thing beggars can't be choosers?" Yuuki muttered under his breath. In an easier to hear voice, he began to climb up to the shaft and called back, "If we work together we might manage to open this thing." Shrugging, Goro and Morgana pulled themselves up to the vent. Morgana batted at it, quietly cursing his "feeble paws". Goro tried to kick the screws on the side of it loose. He figured that his legs were the strongest part of his body, seeing as he did a lot of walking. Yuuki on the other hand was pulling on the cover. His arms actually seemed rather tough. Together they made one decently strong person, Goro figured. They did manage to pry off the cover, but unfortunately their lack of cohesion caused them to fall backwards, the cover crashing down on top of them.

"W-well, we got it open..." Morgana mumbled. Yuuki and Goro just rubbed their heads, subtly checking for signs of any concussions. "Anyway, you guys better hurry out of here. Those guards seem out for blood."

"Are you not coming with us?" asked Yuuki.

"Ha, don't worry! You'll see my pretty face again!" Morgana laughed, if only to cover up any nervousness. "There's still some stuff I need to do here." Goro and Yuuki both were confused as to how Morgana would even find them again, but they both realized they had no time to ask questions. Yuuki especially had had enough of the Metaverse and booked it through the vent. Goro turned to Morgana one more time before he left.

> → Thank you for your help.
> 
> → **Try not to get yourself killed.**

Morgana shot Goro a huge, partially genuine smile. "Who do you think you're talking to?" As Goro followed Yuuki into the vent, Morgana stood in deep thought. Tapping his chin with a paw, he gave a smaller, more real smile. "Those guys have potential. They might be exactly what I'm looking for..."

* * *

_You have returned to the real world. Welcome back!_

Catching his breath, Goro looked around where they had ended up: The sidewalk in front of Shujin Academy. Not bad. No one seemed to notice the fact that they emerged out of an alternate world. Despite this, Yuuki was predictably pacing around in a panic with his head in his hands.

"What just happened? Are we really back? Why was Kamoshida-" He clearly had more queries, but he had apparently lost the ability to talk temporarily, instead electing to hyperventilate and occasionally make distressed noises. Clearly he needed a moment, but his moment unfortunately attracted the attention of a pair of patrolling police officers. 

"Hey! Is that a Shujin uniform?" The first one called. In a way eerily reminiscent of their capture earlier that day, the other officer came around from behind and grabbed Yuuki's arm. "Cutting class are we?"

"I-um-"

"Just what kind of trouble are you getting into?" Yuuki squirmed at the interrogation. The excitement of the Metaverse had definitely worn off seeing as how he could hardly speak.

> → **He's actually with me, officer.**
> 
> → I can handle this one myself.

The cop turned his head, clearly surprised to see Goro. "Akechi-san? Ah, funny bumping into you here. What brings you to Aoyama-Ichome?"

> → I ran into this kid trying to skip class on the train.
> 
> → **Just keeping an eye out for troublemakers on the way back to Shibuya.**

Goro laughed as he said it, trying to keep the mood light. He didn't notice that Yuuki bit his lip when he said "troublemaker."

"Well, it looks like you found one. You get him back to Shujin now before he takes off again."

Goro smiled and nodded at the cop before leading Yuuki back towards Shujin. He still seemed shaken, but he managed to mumble a "thanks..." Other than that, neither of the two attempted to make awkward small talk. Goro just checked his phone for any messages.

> **Masayoshi Shido.** Apparently the Minister of Transport just announced his resignation
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** All going according to plan, I see

When they got to the school gates, Goro slipped his phone in his pocket and looked up to see a school official and what appeared to be the real world counterpart of Kamoshida staring back at them from the top of the steps.

"We got a call from a couple of police officers. Care to explain yourself Mishima-kun?"

Yuuki looked up at the stuffy faculty member with shaking hands. "It was an accident..."

The official frowned and started an uncomfortably long rant about accountability that neither Goro nor Yuuki paid attention to. Unexpectedly, Kamoshida spoke up several minutes into the lecture.

"Hey now, don't be too hard on him. I'll just make him run extra laps during practice today, alright?" Yuuki nodded his head stiffly and hurried into the school with his nails digging into his hands. Right before that however, Goro could have sworn he felt something be slipped into his pocket. He put a hand to his jacket pocket but only felt his phone. Odd.

The official scowled. "Disrespectful kids! You stand up for him and he can't even muster up a "thank you"." He rolled his eyes and walked back into the school to make sure Yuuki went back to class. Kamoshida walked down the steps to the school and held his hand out to Goro.

"Suguru Kamoshida. You must be Goro Akechi. I have some friends down at the station." Trying to ignore the image burned into his brain of Kamoshida's shadow trying to murder him, Goro smiled and shook his hand. His grip was incredibly intimidating.

> → **I see my reputation precedes me.**
> 
> → I see you know my name...

"That it does, Kid Detective." Goro cringed. Surely that nickname wouldn't catch on. Not noticing his discomfort, Kamoshida continued. "Sorry about Mishima. That pain in the ass is always causing people trouble."

Goro's eyes widened. He was so used to being the pain in the ass kid people complained about, it never occurred to him that his newly polished reputation would lead to him being the type of person people complained about pain in the ass kids to. It stunned him, made him sick, and felt wonderful all in equal parts. He faked a cough to cover his shock.

"Anyways," Kamoshida continued. "What do you think of Shujin?" Now people were even starting to value his opinion of things. Goro's head was near spinning.

> → **It's a bit castle-like?**
> 
> → It seems to be a wonderful school.

Goro mentally slapped himself. Why the hell did he say something so stupid? It's not like he wasn't used to seeing the Metaverse. Kamoshida just smiled uncomfortably. "A castle, hmm? Guess I've never really thought of that." Liar. Whether he was aware of it or not. "What they say about detectives seeing the world differently must be true. Oh, I'll let you head back now. I'd hate to waste your time."

With that, Kamoshida disappeared back into the school, and Goro was left awkwardly hurrying back to the train station, wondering how he became the kind of person people like Kamoshida at least pretended to respect.

* * *

**_??/??/20XX_ **

_You could cut the tension in the interrogation room with a knife. Goro's explanation of his first visit to Kamoshida's Palace was exactly what had happened, yet Niijima looked at him with a glare that could kill._

_"You visited another world and met a talking cat?! Are those drugs stronger than I thought, or do you think this is some kind of joke?"_

> _→ **You aren't required to believe me.**_
> 
> _→ I swear to you that this is the truth._

_Niijima slammed the table in between them crying out in frustration. "Do you even know the position you're in? If you lie to me, you are throwing away any chance of having someone to defend you!"_ _Goro nodded solemnly, the bruises on his face making even that painful. Niijima sighed noticing Goro's attempt at keeping his composure. Oddly enough, she felt something more genuine than usual coming from his face._

_"Fine," she began again. "Let's continue. The Phantom Thieves' first target was indeed the Suguru Kamoshida that you described. The police station confirmed that he committed several cases of child abuse and sexual assault during his time working at Shujin, but he seemingly had no connection to you personally. Why did you decide to target him? I want only the truth from you this time."_

_Goro looked back into Niijima's eyes and continued his explanation._

 

* * *

Goro had managed to slip into Kosei in time to attend his last two periods of his first last day of high school. That revealed another odd effect of his new reputation. No matter what he did, people always thought the best of him. As he struggled to pay attention in class, he noticed whispers of "Akechi-san looks tired. He must have worked so hard today," and "How can he juggle school and being a detective. It's so impressive!" It was such a foreign feeling, but a nice one. He even found himself purposely eavesdropping on his classmates just to hear what praise they had for him. By the time class was dismissed, he was in such a good mood, he had almost forgotten his worries about Yuuki seeing the Metaverse. That was, until he checked his buzzing phone.

> **Yuuki Mishima.** Hi! Sorry about putting my number in your phone! I just didn't want to lose contact with you
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** And I wanted to thank you for saving me at that castle
> 
> **Goro Akechi.**   Did that even really happen?
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** ...
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** Now that you say that idk
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** We both saw it, but how can something like that exist???
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** There's all kinds of psychological phenomena like that
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** I'm sure there's a logical explanation
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** I guess there has to be...
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** I really hope there is...
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** Either way, you were awesome :)
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** Kamoshida was harassing some girl this morning. That's why I tried to get your help.
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** Should I report something?
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** Forget it. Kamoshida has way too much influence. I was stupid to try anything :(
> 
> **Yuuki Mishima.** I have to go to practice now. I'll talk to you again if I don't die

So that's what he felt in his pocket. How did some random kid manage to take his phone without him realizing it? Hopefully he didn't see anything besides his number. On the plus side, he had seemed to mostly convince Yuuki that the Metaverse just in his head. Hopefully this was over, but what he said about Kamoshida still bothered him, specifically that he had too much influence. Kamoshida had mentioned that he had friends at the station, and unfortunately Goro knew that the right friends made you near untouchable in his line of work. He tried to shake off the day, instead focusing on his own business, but as he ran out to do some errands around Central Street, he couldn't get Yuuki's terrified face out of his head.

* * *

> **Masayoshi Shido.** Apparently the Minister of Transport just announced his resignation
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** All going according to plan, I see
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** Indeed. The public is horrified at the state of their country's public works
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** I'm sure that they'll be excited to vote for change in the coming election
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** I certainly would if I was able
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** Actually, the voting age will be 18 by then, won't it?
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** Yes, that bill goes into effect in June
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** Not that it really matters. You are doing much more for me than simply voting
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** True. Is there something you needed?
> 
> **Masayoshi Shido.** Nothing in particular. Just keep promoting Japan's need for change
> 
> **Goro Akechi.** Will do

Shido had finally gotten back to him. Thankfully he didn't have any "requests" for him. Goro wasn't sure he could handle that. He shoved his phone into his pocket roughly. He always felt so weird during these conversations with Shido; they made him feel like some kind of super-villain. Was he? No, he wasn't sure he was cool enough for that. There was no way he could ever live up to the glory of someone like Black Condor, arch rival of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R and commander of the Dark Aviary. Goro started to imagine himself commanding an army to destroy Red Hawk's mecha-ninja suit when he heard a voice from down the hall.

"Akechi-san!"

Goro turned around with minor annoyance in his face. Who was interrupting his Featherman fanboying? The voice turned out to belong to Toranosuke Yoshida, the washed up politician who lived across the hall from him. What did he need?

"I'm glad I ran into you. I have a message from Niijima-san."

Oh God, oh God, oh God, Goro had messed up. The mention of Niijima's name was almost enough to strike more fear into him than when Kamoshida was brandishing a knife at him.

"She mentioned that she got a call from your school saying that you weren't in class today. Is there any reason?" Yoshida legitimately didn't sound angry or judgmental, but Goro still felt the need to come up with a decent excuse. Especially if he might pass it on to Niijima.

> → **I was studying for placement exams.**
> 
> → I ran into some trouble at the train station.

"Ah, I see. Huh, kids these days are skipping class to study. What's become of our nation's school system?" Yoshida lamented, looking away thoughtfully." To Goro's relief, he at least seemed understanding. "When I was younger I at least skipped class to go out with- er, never mind." Yoshida looked at Goro, then towards his apartment. "You know, if you ever need any help, feel free to call me over. It must be tough living alone so young." And just like that, he turned around and headed back into his own home. What was it with people trying to get into Goro's business lately?

Goro fiddled with the key to his apartment and fell into bed as soon as he got to his room. He fell asleep almost immediately as well, desperately needing to sleep of the excitement of the day. Little did he know it wasn't quite over yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT PLOT
> 
> This chapter is so long, but it felt weird breaking it up. As always, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Tune in again, don't touch that dial, and all that good stuff :)
> 
> Also the voting age in Japan actually was lowered from 20 to 18 in the June of 2016 (one year after a bill was passed to do so). So that's a fun fact for you guys. Who said fanfiction doesn't teach you stuff ;)


End file.
